Power systems can include one or more voltage or current converter circuits. The converter circuits can receive an electrical input signal having an input signal magnitude, frequency, and/or phase at an input side, and provide an electrical output signal at an output side, such as having a similar or different signal magnitude, frequency, and/or phase. Some power systems include one or more switches configured to adjust the output signal magnitude, frequency, and/or phase based on the input signal. Some power systems can include an isolation circuit, such as including a transformer, to electrically isolate a converter output stage from a converter input stage using corresponding primary and secondary sides of the transformer.